FAQ
Who Is Occupy Melbourne? We are a group of individuals who no longer accept the concentration of power and control of resources in the hands of a few. We are developing a conversation with the broader public about what we can do about this. Our actions embody the changes we wish to make. Who do you represent? We each represent ourselves. We are a movement of leaders. We each have our own voice and feel no pressure to conform to any one particular opinion or point of view. We listen to each other, learn from each other, and we are free to speak our minds. Why are you doing this? We are reclaiming public spaces in the interests of free speech. We are challenging the assumptions that this societies mode of existence is the only way of life. We are looking to engage people in this dialogue and develop better communication between people. We are empowering people to voice their concerns and express their ambitions. Why are you camped in the gardens? Don’t you have homes? We have chosen to Occupy the gardens (and city square before that) because we wanted a base to protest from. We wanted a space where we could come to together and freely share ideas; learning from each other to explore what is possible. To Occupy is to learn and experience through direct participation, and to ensure all people can participate and hear what each other has to say. We want to give everybody the opportunity to be involved and included. We share a common ground where everybody has an opportunity to voice their deepest concerns, realise their greatest ambitions, and contribute to the ongoing discussion. What is The Discussion? What are you discussing? We’re having a discussion about where our society is going, how it is treating people, how we relate and connect to the environment, and who has control of power and ownership of resources. We explore how people feel about the society they are living in, their concerns, and look at ways to answer those concerns. We identify and discuss harmful influences over our society and their continued influence. We engage in a conversation about the sort of world we want to live in and what we need to do to achieve an outcome. That’s not going to happen, nothing ever changes. The world is changing all the time and we want to be an active part of that change. For too long the majority of people have been excluded from having a say in their world. We Occupy a space; not just a physical space, but a vocal space, a psychological space where people can speak freely and have input into how they are living in this society. From this, a new perspective of living in the world can emerge. Do you really think anybody is going to listen? Yes, people are listening already. OM is part of global movement; small to begin with, but growing. We are confident our way of acting and speaking in the world has the ability to reach every person. We are in this for the long term and are determined to see change in the way people express themselves to one another and take responsibility for their actions. From little things, big things grow… Do you work? Don’t you have a job? There are all sorts of people in this movement, performing all types of activities, coming from all walks of life. Whether people work in this sense of the word is irrelevant – what is important is that they are a committed part of a community of people with an equal opportunity to participate. People freely volunteer their time and energy to make this movement grow. Everybody, including you, has an opportunity to play a role in this process and contribute in their own way. What makes you so special? What gives you the right to tell others what to do? We are here to remind people that they have the freedom to voice their concerns and ambitions. We are creating a space for people to do that in. We are creating a space for the imagination. We are all unique individuals with the power to make choices and take action, and we welcome individuals’ contribution and input. We are anti-hierarchical and without a leader. Instead we lead ourselves and actively invite people to be part of that process. Have you brought change to the World yet? I don’t see how your protest will change anything? Occupy is more than just a protest. It’s a Movement. A movement of transformation for a new way of being in the world and it is not going to happen overnight, nor in a couple of months or before the next christmas. Our ambition is so great; we are committing our energy and focus over the long term. We know that to transform something as large as the world will take time and perseverence.